Jacob finally imprints
by spoonscausepayne
Summary: This is a short story about when Bella finds out that Jaocb had imprinted. But, of course, there is a twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Look, I am not claiming to own twilight or any one characters in this story (Darn!)**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be honest. It might totally and completely stink, but, well that's for you to decide. **

**Also, this is just a joke, okay. Please don't freak out. It's just something that passed through my head. It's not supposed to be insulting any of the characters, so please don't hate me.**

**So yeah, here is my first official fan fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" I asked. They didn't move. They both kept their eyes locked on mine, without even bothering to even glance at each other.

"What?" I repeated. There was a bit more frustration in my voice than I intended, but at this point, I hoped they would notice.

Finally Edward broke his gaze. "Look Bella, Jacob has come to me with some….odd news." His eyes looked troubled and Jacob tilted his head to the floor. I knew something was wrong. A thousand things ran through my head. _Was someone after me again? Was the treaty broken? Did something happen to Charlie? Did something happen to one of them?_

I shuttered at the thought of the last one. Now that things were back to normal, I was happy. I was best friends with Jacob again, but that was all. And well Edward, we were in love and soon to be married and there was nothing that could change that.

Edward noticed the confused and worried look in my face. This once again made me question if he really couldn't read my mind because it seemed he could always see right through me.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked, though not to sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, I better let Jacob explain," he said, finally looking at him. Jacob then looked up and I could see that his eyes were more than a little worried, they were ashamed. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. Something was very, very wrong.

"Bella, this is gonna sound really crazy, okay, but please don't freak out on me," he said trying to keep his voice level.

"I can handle it." I was actually sure about that. With all that I'd been through it the last few months, this was probably nothing.

"Look," he sighed, "I..um..well..I imprinted." It looked like a sudden wave of relief washed upon his face. I could feel my eyebrows lifting and my face glowing.

"That's great, Jake!" I couldn't get much more out than that. Lately, I had been thinking that the right girl would never come around for him. He dated a few girls from his school, but I never liked any of them much. Sort of like a mother, I thought. Now that he had I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. I flew into Jacob's arms. "Wait, why that is bad, I mean that's awesome news." I said noticing that they were still worried.

"Um well, that's not all. It's just that well they're a little bit different." Jacob said, with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Is she our age?" I asked. After all, it was possible to imprint on _anyone._

"Well, yeah, they're 16, but well.."

"Spit it out." I said, I wanted to know all the juicy details.

"Well…"

"Fine. We'll start with her name."

"Its…Tom."

"Tom? That's a weird name for a girl."

"Its not a girl, Bella, I imprinted on a guy."

My mouth flew open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jacob had fallen in love with a _guy_. This was a joke, I decided. I mean there was no way that Jacob could imprint on guy, I thought, but I did know they could imprint on _anyone_.

"Bella, he has no control over this remember." Edward said, numbing my thoughts for a second, as he always did when he spoke.

"Yeah, I know, but are you sure." I said, looking at Jake again.

"Yup, I'm sure Bella," he said.

Well, that's nice. I mean at least now there was no way he could fall in love with me again, right. And he was happy so that was all that mattered. At least that's what I wanted to believe.

"I'm happy for you, Jake. I mean, this is still great news," I said, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see right through me like Edward.

"Really?" he said. His face lit up. Apparently, he was buying it.

"That's great then," he sighed, "I actually thought you might freak out. I am really glad that you didn't though, Bella. This won't change anything. Well, it won't change much, but still thanks so much for understanding." He hugged me tight, smiling.

"Of course," I murmured, still in shock.

"Yeah, well I have to meet Tom back at the beach, do you guys want to come?"

"No," I answered, "You have your fun." The last thing I wanted was to see them holding hands or _kissing._

"Okay then, bye." He said, quickly kissing my cheek.

As soon as he got in the car and was at least a block away, Edward burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, the irony was just too much, and I started laughing to.

"Well that was fun," Edward said with his amazing crooked smile. Once again, my insides were frozen.

"Yeah," I said, "Crazy!"

"Oh yeah, crazy," he agreed.

"And something tells me, it's gonna get much crazier soon." I said, sure that was exactly what was gonna happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Tom, how did you and Jacob meet

"So Tom, how did you and Jacob meet?" I said, trying to make small talk. I still couldn't believe that I was on a double date with my best friend and his _boyfriend._ I mean, even with Edward there to hold my hand, I still felt uneasy.

"Well, we go to the same school, silly!" Tom said, waving his hand. Not that I had anything against him, but Tom was definitely a full on gay guy. I mean his hair was at his shoulders, he had lip gloss on and he had a purse! He was almost more girly than me.

"Oh okay just making sure," I said, trying to hide my thoughts.

"Yeah, so Edward, Jacob tells me that you're a vampire?" he said, as though it was perfectly normal to be an immortal, perfect, blood thirsty mythical creature.

"Yes, um.. that doesn't bother you?" Edward said, trying badly to suppress his laughter.

"Well, no, of course not. I don't believe in labeling people. I think it send bad vibes. I am perfectly fine with what you are." Tom said, with a smile. This just kept getting funnier and funnier.

"Yeah, also, did Jacob tell you that I turn into a goblin at night?" I said, hoping he would catch on.

"OMFG! No way! Jacob did not tell me that! That is so awesome! I mean, you like, have to let me see you when you're like that. Maybe I could give you a makeover!" Tom, said, genuinely excited. I was starting to catch on that he wasn't exactly the brightest color in the box. In fact, I was started to doubt he was any where near the box whatsoever.

"Oh, I was just kidding with you! I'm a full fledged human being, sorry." I said, with a frown. I couldn't help making fun of his stupidity.

"Oh," his face suddenly dropped, "Well, oh well."

"Yes, well, Bella, would you mind joining me over there please. It seems something has come up." Edward said, with a wink.

"Sure, do you guys mind?" I said, trying to look upset that I was leaving them.

"Oh, of course not! You guys go have your fun! I'll talk with you later!" Tom said. I realized that in the entire 2 hours and 33 minutes that we were with them, Jacob never said a word.

"Okay then, bye," I said with a wave. Then I rushed off to join Edward.

"Wow." I said. It was all I could say to sum up the night's escapades.

"Alice is never going to believe this. I mean, I can't believe that he thought werewolves only came out when the moon was out." Edward said.

"Yeah, that is going to be one heck of relationship, that's for sure." I said.

"Not nearly as wonderful as ours." He said, and he pressed his cold, beautiful lips to mine. It was a tender kiss and lasted about 4 heartbeats. I knew because that's all that I could hear. Finally, I took a breath and looked him in the eyes. I could feel my legs shaking.

"You okay," he asked, with a smile, he already knew the answer.

"Not if you keep doing that." I said, returning the smile.

"Well, I could stop if you want," he said.

"No!" I said. That was the last thing I wanted. I pushed my head to his chest. "Please, never, never stop."


End file.
